Twisted Worlds
by Sleepest-Angel
Summary: Oh no Gin-san has been pulled to another world, where Hijikata and him are married! Only this time Gintoki is the 'wife' and Hijikata the 'husband.' Read if you want to know what happens. Please review, I need to know if it's good enough to continue.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This here is my FIRST Gitama story so I will need to know if it's good or not. Also this is my first romance, mainly yaoi fanfic. Let me know if there are any errors in this in reviews.

Warning: Foul language, chances of blood, chances of yaoi scenes in this story that may disturb people. If you don't like yaoi skip over it or simply don't read. For those who like yaoi and this pairing, please enjoy a review.

Pairing: Gintoki and Hijikata, with Hijikata as seme and Gintoki uke. Try reading it and see if you might it this was

Disclaimer: I don't own Gitama or its characters in any way. I could never come up with it; I'm only girl who is crazy about Gitama.

Chapter 1: Where am I?

**To Gintoki in his room:**

"Gin-san! We have consumers, wake up already!" Shinpachi yelled. "Hurry up, GIN-SAN!"

The lazy freelancer laid on his futon snoozing the day away. Not wanting to do anything today, he tried to ignore yelling from Shinipi, whatever his name was. It sucks to look after two kids and a big dog. They ate too much. China cleans out apartment if he and Shinpachi weren't there. A dog that eats eight dog food bags a day, isn't you regular average dog. Also the old woman hasn't got her rent from this month, last month, and the month before that from him yet. Shinpachi left with a huff seeing he wasn't budging. Looking at the clock it read 10 a.m., it was going to me a long day. Propping on one elbow Gintoki yawned and stretched like a cat. Making his bones pop a few times he got up and went to the bathroom. After using the toilet he brushed his teeth. Glancing in the mirror he saw his hair and growled. Why the shitty hell was his hair always looks look like this in the fucking morning? Turning on the sink faucet for the cold water he rinsed his toothbrush and put it in its respectable place on the shelves. With the water still running his placed his hands under the water and splashed him face in rapid movements. Brushing some of the water in his hair he managed to tame the white curls. Now that the hair was taken of he left the bathroom feeling refreshed. Next goal, going to the kitchen to get strawberry milk. Walking in the kitchen he opened the fridge and took out the carton and drank. Closing the door he completely ignored the note from Shinpachi and Kagura. Sitting in living room on the couch he turned on the television. Since nothing caught his interest he fell asleep again.

**To Hijikata at the Shinsengumi headquarters:**

*BOOM*

The bazooka fired off at the Demon-Vice Commander while he was asleep. Dodging just in the nick of time, he managed to escape the deadly blow. Scowling he faced the person who shot him. Why does he get shot all the fucking time! That didn't need to be answered for he already knew who. _Damn Sougo…_ Blowing the smoke from the opening Sougo came in with an indifferent expression. The racket startled all of the Shinsengumi, and they came rushing to the location. Kondo showed up in his pig and hearts pajamas and surveyed the scene with his eyes. _Commander really doesn't have any shame_. That was true; it has been like that ever since he met that four-eyed freak's sister. Once they landed on Okita and Hijikata he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He walked over with a serious expression on his face and the stopped in the both of us. At first he was going to punch us for blowing up the place. Practically the building on this side of the building was gone.

"Oh I'm so happy you guys are safe," as he hugged the duo tightly around the shoulders crying like a maniac.

"It would have been better if Hijikata had died…" Sougo stated blandly.

"Teme…you so are asking for a beating aren't ya, you look like a piece of shit everyday all day." Dark and heavy aura surrounded the demon commander.

"You ARE a piece of shit all and everyday… " Sougo retorted harshly.

The two entered a heated argument and started throwing hands (fighting in ghetto version for Americans). Kondo going between them and was punished by millions of punches from each side. Then he could no longer take it. He yelled as loud as a siren. Making every in a 3 mile radius cover their ears and kneeling over in pain. Sougo and Hijikata took a heavy blow. It made blood run down from their ears, eyes, and nose. Kondo stopped the siren-like screech and saw everyone was in pain. Mainly Hijikata and Sougo of course. Kneeling in front of the tired demon commander he ordered him to do a patrol at stat. Not wanted to hear him scream again he agreed. Hijikata was now patrolling the streets of Edo since had nothing else to do. He couldn't stay and do nothing, like a certain perm-head. Speaking of the lazy bastard, where was he? Heh, most certainly being the lazy ass he was. Oh well it didn't matter to him. Until…

*Zoom*

An engine roared as it flew over the second in command's head nearly hitting him. Ducking once again managed to get away from certain death. Serious, isn't death always after him and no one else. Landing while spinning in circles he stopped. What luck... It was Gintoki in the flesh. _Why was it if I think or talk of him, he shows up?_

"What's up mayo…" he said as he raised his hand in greeting.

The idiot, does he even try to be considerate? That would be a no. Dusted him self off while standing up. Gintoki got on his last nerve and he was so going to get it now.

"Oh, and what are you doing? Not that I really care you perm head…"

"Aww, how mean mayo. I was just going to get Jump, and you insult my perm for no reason." Gin whined.

Hijikata ignored him as he took out a cigarette and lit it. Taking a puff, he had calmed enough to listen to the lazy freelancer. The dark aura around him started to leak from the vice commander. It grew as the freelancer talked about random junk. A vein by his temple started to budge showing his anger. Still Gintoki seemed to not notice it.

"Commit seppuku…" Hijikata grumbled.

"Wha-"

"Commit seppuku you damn bastard!" he yelled louder for him to hear.

"…"

"…finally quiet…"

Gintoki walked to Hijikata and punched him, square hard in the jaw.

"Go to hell, goodbye mayo," he growled as he hopped on his moped and rode off.

"Bastard…" Hijikata rubbed his cheek hissing.

**To Gintoki while he is driving:**

_Who does he think he is? Insulting my perm and telling me gut myself after that. Seriously!_ Speeding along he got his Jump and went home. Before he opened the door Shinpachi grabbed his arm with sheer force. Looking at the boy his face seemed serious. He wasn't in the mood of teasing him so he listened to what he was going to say.

"Gin-san, we have a job at a laboratory, it seems something is wrong there."

"Isn't their job to check, I'm not a science freak…"

"Shamefully we don't have so it would have to do."

"…How much is it?"

"20,000 yen…"

"Fine then we will go. Where is China?"

"You mean Kagura? Oh she's waiting for us at the lab."

They set of to the lab. They met Kagura and went inside.

"Wow, it's so big~" Kagura eyes grown big in admiration.

"Its bound to be big, it's a laboratory, what you expect?" Shinpachi stated matter-of-factly.

The two fought fiercely, mainly Kagura eating up Shinpachi. That wasn't important though. The important thing is Gintoki is peering around and not knowing what he's doing. He looked through the tubes and beakers and tools with huge curiosity. Turning his head to the left something caught his eye, a huge machine. To him it was high-tech science thingy with big green and red buttons with others smaller in size with a large mirror in the middle, nothing more. Walking in high caution to the thingy, but sort of fast he made it to the machine in a couple of seconds. Staring at the two huge red and green buttons. He was about to push the red one, but remembered in movies that the red button was bad, so he pressed the green one instead. Big mistake on Gintoki's part. The machine roared to life making the mirror grow brightly blinding Gintoki. The racket caused Kagura and Shinpachi com in the room and had shocked expressions. Running to the silver haired samurai they tried to reach him. They were too late. A hand grabbed the lazy freelancer and pulled him into the glowing mirror. The glowing stopped and Gintoki was gone. Shinpachi collapsed to knees. He wept slightly murmuring Gin-san. Kagura placed a hand on Shinpachi's shoulder trying to be strong for the poor four eyes. Her eyes watered but she didn't dare to cry. _Where was Gin-san _they thought in unison.

**To Gintoki somewhere far away:**

_Ughhh…my head hurts…did I have a hangover? Where am I? Also…I'm hungry…_ Trying to sit up he noticed he was in the lab, but Shinpachi and China wasn't there. He must have fell on some glass because there are wounds and glass all over him. A long scab ran down his leg. Glass tangled itself in his hair also some him back. He stood up and walked out the room and out the laboratory. Mainly he limbed because of the pain. _Maybe Shinpachi can heal them for me._ He walked to the Yorozuya apartment. It was there, thank goodness. He entered excitingly. Before he stepped in the kitchen he was hit in the head with a broom. Dodging the next hit he turned to face his attacker. His eyes grown wide at the sight. It was Shinpachi and Kagura! Wait a second, why they hit him?

"H-hey guys! Wait a sec!" Gintoki held up his hands.

The two stopped and stared at Gintoki hard.

"Why should we you unfaithful bastard? You left Yorozuya for that guy. You have no right to be here!" they yelled loudly.

"What are you guys talking about? What guy?" he asked not understanding anything. _Who did I leave for?_

"Don't play dumb, he left us for Hijikata because you guys are married. We would have been fine with that if you took us with you, but you decline our request, so we hate you!" they crossed their arms crying. "So go to him since you love him that much."

_Mayo and me? I hate him? But here we like each other? None the less married! Oh fuck…_Then the door opened revealing a stressed Hijikata. His stared at me, then filled with relief as he rushed to me and hugged he. He tried to avoid the glass though. Since when did he get taller? Looking up at the man he saw him looking back at him. His filled with not annoyance and hate but love and with a caring expression. He seemed nice. Nice enough to-wait a second! He must be faking this, so must be Shinpachi and Kagura. Pushing away from the vice commander he narrowed his eyes is suspicion.

"Hahaha, real funny guys, I nearly for it" I clapped sarcastically.

"Wh-"

"Don't play stupid! I know you wanted revenge because I punched you this morning!"

"You never punched me Gin-chan" replied Hijikata.

"I did you bastard!"

"Gin-chan!" he grabbed my wrist and squeeze hard. "Don't you dare use those words at me, your husband."

"S-shut up! L-let go mayo! Leave me alone now, we are NOT married! Stop acting, you guys too." I stared at the other three. Hijikata expression grew dark as he yanked Gintoki and threw him on his shoulder like a dead deer.

"Sorry for disturbing you two." as he left carrying me on his shoulder with my arms dangling from his back.

Once we were outside I saw Okita sitting in the driver's seat of a police car. We both got in the back seat as Okita drove to the Shinsengumi headquarters. I seat away from the demon vice commander rubbing my wrist which have gotten red and a little swollen when he grabbed me. The said man looked to me and got out a first aid kit. Sitting it on the floor of the police car he made his way to the scab on my leg, which I forgotten about. It was bleeding heavily. Softly grasping my leg, my first reaction made me move my leg away hissing. Hijikata sighed and tried again, this I could resist since the pain in my leg kept me from moving. He removed all the glass shards and started applying the ointment. I bit my bottom lip to keep from screaming in agony. Wrapping the gauze to the gash he went to the other ones. Once we finished, we arrived to other destination. Entering the building we were greeting by the members. Finally after the last person we went in 'Hijikata and my' room. Closing the door the vice commander snaked his arms around the freelancer's waist. He yelped in surprise and tried to get out of his grasp. This Hijikata was stronger though so his forearms didn't budge matter how much he pushed downward. He nuzzled into Gintoki's neck growling slightly. A shiver went down the sugar addict's spine, only showing when Hijikata goes "Gin-Chan~".

"Let have so fun Gin-Chan. You won't run away anymore at this."

"Don't I get a say in this!" Gin-san whined, suddenly pushed down by the chain smoker.

"You'll like it when I'm finished," he said as he kissed his neck.

Moans slipped out Gintoki's mouth as he let Hijikata enter his mouth. Soon he gave in and flowed to Hijikata's lead. Moving down to his chest, the demon commander licked at his chest. Gintoki wouldn't deny how good it felt, only felt butterfly going around in his stomach. _'How can anyone leave you? Even if you are a mayonnaise addict. This feels too good. Go lower, go lower you damn bastard.'_ Much to his despair Hijikata stops and looked down on the blushing freelancer.

"Told ya you'd like it," as he kissed the man good night and laid down next to him sleeping with his arm around him. Gintoki stared at the black haired man. Figuring he still had so of his virginity he laid down next to him. _Maybe I'll enjoy this Hijikata for a while, that is, until I go back._


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

ValeryaPotter

Wolf-Lover-212

Ichi-chan1

Wolfrider14 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: My second chapter of Twisted Worlds, my first Gintama story.**

**Warning: Foul language, chances of blood, chances of yaoi scenes in this story that may disturb people. If you don't like yaoi skip over it or simply don't read. For those who like yaoi and this pairing, please enjoy a review.**

**Pairing: Gintoki and Hijikata, with Hijikata as seme and Gintoki uke. Try reading it and see if you might like this.**

**Recap: Gintoki was sent to another world by a crazy machine and found in this world he is Hijikata's wife. But what happened to the real 'wife'? See it now in the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama or its characters in any way. I could never come up with it; I'm only girl who is crazy about Gintama.**

Chapter 2: Gintoki-san or Gitneki-chan?

**To Shinpachi in the real world:**

"Hugh, sometimes I mess that lazy bum… His goofy smile, his white natural perm, addiction of strawberry milk…WAIT a second! Why do I miss the bastard again?" He calmly thought about it and remembered.

Shinpachi ran to the fridge and yelled to Kagura, "Did we buy the strawberry milk! Gin-san is going to be- he isn't here…" he backed out the ice box feeling foolish.

"You miss him that much four eyes. ~" Kagura came in with a manly smirk holding a bunch of glass plates.

"Kagura, that face isn't lady-like now stop please." he sweat dropped.

"Ah shut up, you lame character! You miss him admit-I miss him so much!" as she dropped the plate and fell to her knees crying. "I'm sorry gram-gram I'm sorry!"**(Author's Note: Spongebob affected me in so many ways.)**

'_Who on Earth is gram-gram? Is she talking about her family or Gin-san?' Shinpachi thought._

"Ahh! My foot my foot! Four-eyes my foot, pay attention! Four-eyes!" Kagura shriek and bounced on one foot holding her foot filled with shattered glass.

She changed foots for they both had glass in them. Blood gushed onto the floor, so much it went to the knee. Seeing it was him time to shine Shinpachi pulled out a vacuum from who knows where, and suck up all the blood. He carefully avoided getting kicked by Kagura as he set her down in a chair. Getting out a first aid kit he went to work on her foot as soon as possible. Dabbing a little ointment, some tweezers, gaze, and lollipop, and he was done. He whipped off the sweat from his forehead and sat down beside Kagura. He already cleaned up the glass and was tired to the bone. Oh well…

"Well now it is less noisy here without Gintoki. It so peaceful, so quiet. Too quiet. So quiet, it's irritating me that I miss him. I mean he didn't even give us our paycheck this month or 3 months before that!" Shinpachi gritted his teeth fire lighting up his eyes. Always talking about calcium… Away, did you finish blowing up the balloons Kagura?"

"Yep! This party is going to awesome! Finally something we can enjoy without the perm!" Kagura nodded.

"Let's see whose coming. Old woman, cat woman that looks like Lee from Naruto, Zura, Zura's pet thingy, my sister, Kondo, Hijikata, and Sougo."

A dark and heavy atmosphere surrounded Kagura when the last name was called. It went away after there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" the two said in unison.

They rushed to door and pushed other out the way. They pulled hair, scratched and throw each other. Kagura, being the strongest, won by pounding the boy into the ground.

"Coming~" she said is the proper woman's voice.

After Kagura opened the door eye brows and the old woman entered, followed by Sougo and Hijikata. Hijikata let a puff of smoke enter his lungs. He sighed as he stepped aside as a black figure zoomed past him. Sougo's bazooka let off steam after its recent use.

"Bastard quit moving, I want to put you out of your mercy. Then again, it's better if I torture you first."

"Seriously! What on earth is with you shooting at me?" Hijikata yelled as a vein popped at his temple.

"I think the author of this story just like it. I couldn't agree more. Thank kami for such good understanding." Sougo reloaded the bazooka preparing to strike again.

"Wait!" I came in and handed something to Sougo. "Use this, it is has heat-seeking missiles in it." I looked towards everyone and waved then left like nothing even happened.

"The hell! Why give a sadist, I mean The King of Sadists heat-seeking missiles. Who on does that?"

Suddenly Kondo comes flying through the entrance with the left side of his face swollen.

"Otae-chan…spare…me…" Kondo breathe rasping.

"Tch, just don't touch me again," as Otae entered in.

"Big sister! What's up!" Kagura cheered as she high-fived the woman.

"Glad you could make it Otae. Did you have a nice walk here?" Shinpachi asked as he pushed up his glasses.

"Yes I have actually. I picked up groceries so I can cook.~"

A wind passed through everyone. Bowing their heads, their hair casting over their faces. The last thing they need was to end the hospital.

"I get it first," Kagura fisted pumped the air as she followed Otae in the kitchen.

'_Such a brave child that girl is. Please Buddha keep her safe._' A scream exploded from the kitchen and out came an angry Otae with a small Kondo in her clutches. She threw gorilla towards the group. Lucky no one was injured, except Kondo, whose head was stuck in a wall. Hijikata hung his head in embarrassment. How many times will he need to be hit until he learn. Shinpachi ran on the stage-wait a stage! I thought you guys were frinkin' broke! Shinpachi look towards the small audience and spoke.

"Okay, we are to kick the party with so karaoke! You can have a solo or a group, just sing!" Everyone arranged in the groups, pairs, or whatever. Otose-san is first up-wait a new announcement came up. Looks like Catherine is first, singing I'm Too Sexy by Right Said Fred!

Catherine stepped and screamed in a manly voice:

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love__  
__Love's going to leave me__  
__I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt__  
__So sexy it hurts__  
__And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan__  
__New York and Japan__  
__And I'm too sexy for your party__  
__Too sexy for your party_

_No way I'm disco dancing__  
__I'm a model you know what I mean__  
__And I do my little turn on the catw__-ack!_

"You suck, you can't sing it like him, get off the stage!" as Sougo pulled the cat thing off the stage.

Okay next is Kagura singing iyiyi by Cody Simpson:

_Cody Simpson, yeah_

_Who dat, who dat, you think always missing you  
I-I-I cannot get enough of kissing you  
I don't cry-y-y, ok I she'd a tear, or two  
On the gri-i-ind, yeah, but girl ain't no forgetting you, cuz  
Cody Simpson, y-yeah_

Sh-shawty who  
Every minute, every second, every hour of the day  
Iyiyi  
Every hour of the day  
Iyiyi  
Everytime that I'm away  
Iyiyi  
Missing you, missing you

Every moment that is stolen, it can never be replaced  
Iyiyi  
Even if it's for a day  
Iyiyi  
I'm a text you up to say  
Iyiyi  
Missing you, missing you

Oh baby whenever I'm gone, I'm wishing I was back home  
I can feel your heart when we're apart  
Girl I'm on my way, trust every word I say  
I can't wait to see your face  
And when I said goodbye, I saw the tears in your eyes as you started to cry  
I took your hand, and promised I'll be right back  
Girl I'm coming right back to see you smile

So girl, what I gotta do to make you see  
I mean what I say to you  
I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss ya  
Girl send me a kiss, I can't wait to see ya

Every minute, every second, every hour of the day  
Iyiyi  
Every hour of the day  
Iyiyi  
Everytime that I'm away  
Iyiyi  
Missing you, missing you

Every moment that is stolen, it can never be replaced  
Iyiyi  
Even if it's for a day  
Iyiyi  
I'm a text you up to say  
Iyiyi  
Missing you, missing you  
_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/c/cody_ ]__  
Remember when we first met, I had to tell you that  
I couldn't live without your love  
Baby I must confess, we were the perfect match  
You we're a gift sent from above  
When you're thinking about me, text 1-4-3  
That means I love you girl  
I'll be your,__  
Everything you know you need  
Oh baby, let your heart take the lead_

Ooh, so girl, what I gotta do to make you see  
I mean what I say to you  
I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss ya  
Girl send me a kiss, I can't wait to see ya

Every minute, every second, every hour of the day  
Iyiyi  
Every hour of the day  
Iyiyi  
Everytime that I'm away  
Iyiyi  
Missing you, missing you

Every moment that is stolen, it can never be replaced  
Iyiyi  
Even if it's for a day  
Iyiyi  
I'm a text you up to say  
Iyiyi  
Missing you, missing you

Lil mama, ain't nobody else, I need you girl  
I-I-I got intentions just to please you girl  
And I try-y-y, lady that's what you deserve  
Superfly-y-y be more precious than a pearl  
I can't li-i-ie, pictures in my living room  
When I ri-i-ide, dashboard, digital  
To the sky-y-y, so thankful that you're in my world  
Do or di-i-ie, baby, I ain't kidding you

I don't wanna be your distant man  
Tellin me I don't do enough for plans  
I really can't afford to let it hit the fan  
Girl, every minute I wanna hold your hand  
Ain't no limit to the words I'm saying  
I don't wanna rock with a brand new band  
Just you, lil mama, that's grand  
I've been all over the land, and

Every minute, every second, every hour of the day  
Iyiyi  
Every hour of the day  
Iyiyi  
Everytime that I'm away  
Iyiyi  
Missing you, missing you

Every moment that is stolen, it can never be replaced  
Iyiyi  
Even if it's for a day  
Iyiyi  
I'm a text you up to say  
Iyiyi  
Missing you, missing you

Oh, yeah  
I'm missing you

A cheer ran through the room as she finished. She bowed as left the stage. Next is Kondo, Hijikata, and Sougo singing Bleed It Out by Linkin Park.

_Yeah here we go for the hundred time__  
__Hand grenade pins in every line__  
__Throw 'em up and let something shine__  
__Going out of my fucking mind___

_Filthy mouth, no excuse__  
__Find a new place to hang this noose__  
__String me up from atop these roofs__  
__Knot it tight so I won't get loose___

_Truth is you can stop and stare__  
__Run myself out and no one cares__  
__Dug a trench out, laid down there__  
__With a shovel up out of reach somewhere___

_Yeah someone pour it in__  
__Make it a dirt dance floor again__  
__Say your prayers and stomp it out__  
__When they bring that chorus in___

_I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away__  
__I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away__  
__I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away__  
__Just to throw it away, just to throw it away___

_I bleed it out, go, stop the show__  
__Choppy words in a sloppy flow__  
__Shotgun, I pull, lock and load__  
__Cock it back and then watch it go___

_Mama help me I've been cursed__  
__Death is rolling in every verse__  
__Candy paint on his brand new Hearse__  
__Can't contain him he knows he works___

_Fuck this hurts, I won?t lie__  
__Doesn't matter how hard I try__  
__[ From: . ]__  
__Half the words don't mean a thing__  
__And I know that I won't be satisfied___

_So why try ignoring him?__  
__Make it a dirt dance floor again__  
__Say your prayers and stomp it out__  
__When they bring that chorus in___

_I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away__  
__I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away__  
__I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away__  
__Just to throw it away, just to throw it away___

_I bleed it out__  
__I've opened up these skies__  
__I'll make you face this__  
__I pulled myself so far__  
__I'll make you face this now___

_I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away__  
__I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away__  
__I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away__  
__Just to throw it away, just to throw it away___

_I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away__  
__I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away__  
__I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away__  
__Just to throw it away, just to throw it away___

_I bleed it out__  
__I bleed it out__  
__I bleed it out__  
_

Roars of approval sounded. Kondo and Otae walked to the stage. They would be sing Pyramid by Charice.

_Shawty's love is like a pyramid__  
__We stand together 'til the very end__  
__There'll never be another love for sure__  
__Iyaz and Charice let we go___

_Stones__  
__Heavy like the love you've shown__  
__Solid as the ground we've known__  
__And I just wanna carry on___

_We took it from the bottom up__  
__And even in a desert storm__  
__Sturdy as a rock, we hold__  
__Wishing every moment froze___

_Now I just wanna let you know__  
__Earthquakes can't shake us__  
__Cyclones can't break us__  
__Hurricanes can't take away our love___

_Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock__  
__It feels just like it's heaven's touch__  
__Together at the top-_

"I can't sing this anymore," Otae threw away her mic.

"Wh-," Kondo was silenced.

"I don't like this song…" she stomped off the stage and left. "Goodbye…"

Kondo got off the stage as well feeling heart broken. Next is Elizabeth and Zura.

"It's not Zura, it's Kazura…"

"Kazura!" Sougo pulled out his bazooka and fired.

"Goodbye friends!" as he ran out into the city.

Sougo rushed after him at full speed. Hijikata let him go. He had no reason. Sougo will handle it. Turning to the crowd he bowed his apologizes. A crash startled everyone and they turned to the source. Gasps of surprise ranged as the intruder stood up. This intruder had white hair.

"Gin-san? Is that you?"

"What? My name Gitneki…"

**Author's Note: Another long chapter. It was like that because the songs were added, but on well. Review please, or else no more chapters.**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note: I might not be able to update for a while until I find my flash drive. I know I can type it all over again but my brain isn't that good with memorization. Plus it's over three pages long and since I'm good with memorization I might miss something very important. So I can't update Twisted Worlds or Rin's New Life until my flash drive is found.**


End file.
